freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Lyrick
Scare Factor None for the first version. Minimal for the second version. taken from the cozmoandwandatycoon show Category:Logos that make Flower (BFDI) want to punch Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Boring Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Evil logos Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos tha scare Martin2012 Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:2017 Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that Scare benka-b4 (KB123) Category:Sony Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Lily cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Taken From "Barney & Friends" Category:Taken from "Groudling Marsh" Category:Taken from "VeggieTales" Category:Taken from "The Wiggles" Category:Taken from "Kids for Character" Category:Taken from "Wishbone" Category:Taken from "Francesco's Friendly World" Category:Logos that make Lola Loud cry Category:Logos that make Leni Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luan Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luna Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lucy Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lily Loud cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Mabel Pines Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Lunabory cry Category:Logos that make Jetybory cry Category:Logos that make Cozybory cry Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Nepo cry Category:Logos that make Panna cry Category:Logos that make Limo cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Taken from "The VeggieTales Show" Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Taken From "Barney" Category:Taken From "Bob the Builder" Category:Taken from "Kipper" Category:Please stay tuned for more important messages and previews at the end of this video! Category:Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos! Category:Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Lyrick Studios Home Videos! Category:That is not really good, we should delete this Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Parasol cry Category:Logos that make Graceful Glimmer cry Category:Logos that make Shimmer Shine cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Citrus Sweetheart cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Pineapple Paradise cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Lavender Lake cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Berries 'n Cherries cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Golden Delicious cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Finger Paints cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Star Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Pepperberry cry Category:Logos that make Star Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Dance Slippers cry Category:Logos that make Dance Around cry Category:Logos that make Tira-mi-Su cry Category:Logos that make Mochanut cry Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Taken from "Angelina Ballerina" Category:Logos that scare Sineskwela Characters Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Taiga cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that Scare Katara and Natsu Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that Major Monogram Gets A New Message Category:Logos that don't scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Mary Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing Category:Logos that scare Cartoon Network-tan Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that don't scare LeafyIsHere Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey say "NOPENOPENOPENOPE!" Category:Get a snack and then go to bed. And then the next morning your sister has another part Roy inside the bathroom, so you play in there's for a little bit, And then play Spoiled Climbers forever!!!!! Then you die and get sent to heck Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare AVGN Category:Logos that give ITV nostalgia Category:Logos that scare James (Liberty's Kids) Category:Logos that scare Jake Paul Category:Logos that scare Bradley (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare Dill (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare June from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Steve from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Greta from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Maruko from Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Logos that scare the Lazoo Crew Category:Logos that scare Charlie from Charlie's Colorforms City Category:Logos that scare True from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Bartleby from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare DJ Bingo-Bango from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Cupcake from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Hugo from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Mayor Vicky from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos That Make Bellybutton from Doodle Toons Explode into Santa-Frosty, and later, he kills Jellybean Category:Logos that scare Bello from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Rita from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Mina from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Little Momma from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Mission Control from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare Jon Arbuckle Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Logos that scare Wendy from Wendy's Category:Please remove all these cringy categories. Category:Logos that scare the Let's Go Luna characters Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that make- OH COME ON YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS INNUENDO? Category:Logos that make--OKAY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH. Category:Logos that scare... Who cares? Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Stop with these stupid Hatsune Miku categoris, GinaGiovanniello2001 Category:Stop with the Peppa Pig Categories! Category:Logos WITH enough categories! Category:Not enough catagories makes homer go crazy Category:Logos that make Charmy Bee cry Category:Children who act like Robbie Rotten from LazyTown Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that scare all the Toy Story characters Category:Logos that scare all the Aliens in the Attic Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Apple (Inanimate Insanity) Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Avatar: The last airbender characters Category:Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Category:Kevin and Robert reunited and kissed Sabrina at the same time on her back. Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Ruby Category:Logos even worse than Ruby Gloom Theme Song Category:Logos that scare Zub (Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Nickelodeon Shriekin' Weekend, "Scream Scenes" Game/Shorts & Vimeo and Youtube) Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that turn you into Link from the Zelda cartoon Category:Stop with the stupid Kevin Martinez categories, Katara x Zuko Forever est 2003. Category:Logos that scare Konata (Lucky Star) Category:Logos so freaking scary that that Leo on the 1960 MGM Television logo zooms to your screen OMG THE TRUMPETTED LION IS GONNA KILL YA Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that scare Pauline Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that Scare the Happy Monster Band and Mikey and Al Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Terry Crews Category:Logos that Jayden finds annoying Category:Logos that Strawberry Shortcake finds annoying Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that don't scare Ty Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that scare Elmo Category:If this page had less categorys right now, I would be so happy. Category:Logos that scare Timon and Pumbaa Category:Logos that Ed Edd N Eddy wants to Remove Kebab Category:Logos that scare Jenny McBride (Secret Of NIMH 2) Category:Logos that scare Bonzi Buddy Category:Logos that make Jenny Wakeman cry Category:Logos that make Bloo cry Category:Logos that make Razū cry Category:Logos that make Ressort cry Category:Logos that make Maïa cry Category:LOGOS THAT RUINED WORLD YOUTH DAY 1995 BECAUSE OF EARRAPE Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare the New York Knicks